willowclan_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
WillowClan
UWillowClan is a Clan who is part of the WillowClan Alliance during the Great War. Info: WillowClan was named after the leader Willowstar, who was self-confident, brave, but also very wise. It is said that she passed down her traits to the clan. WillowClan lives in a forest of maple, pine, oak, and the occasional willow tree. They are skilled hunters, with the ability to climb trees but also have talent in stalking prey. Their main prey are mice and squirrels. Allegiances: Leader: Skystar Deputy: Moondust Medicine Cat: Stormstreak Warriors: Mistystream, Cloudygaze, Snowstorm, Brackenleaf, Nightfoot, Echolight, Riverstone. Warrior Apprentices: Dawnpaw, Firepaw, Sandpaw, Sunpaw, Lilypaw, Stonepaw, Maplepaw, Rainpaw Medicine Cat Apprentices: Juniperpaw, Birdpaw Queens: None so far Kits: None so far Elders: None so far Roleplay: This is the roleplaying area. To update it, edit it. Mistystream sat in the shade of the Clanmound, staring into the distance. "Rainpaw! Hunting Patrol!" she called, standing up. "If she is still in her nest, she's going to get it!" She muttered under her breath. "Come on!" -Mistystream Rainpaw jolted awake. Her fur wasn't groomed and she was late for patrol again. Telling by the way Mistystream was calling me, She thought with a sigh. -Rainpaw "Rainpaw!" Mistystream called from her place at the Clanmound, where Moondust was assigning the day's patrols. "Are you coming?" Sometimes this apprentice is impossible to train! How can I if she's never here! ''Mistystream thought with a sigh. She padded over to the apprentice's den, preparing herself for anything she could find. But nothing could have prepared her for this. Rainpaw, usually so neat and on time, was sitting in her nest, fur clearly ungroomed, staring at nothing with a look of sheer terror on her face. "Rainpaw!" Mistystream exclaimed, staring at her apprentice. "Are you okay?" -Mistystream ”Uh. Y-yeah. I’m coming!” Rainpaw answered as she started to quickly lick her fur. She padded out of the apprentices den grooming her chest fur. ''Hopefully, The hunt will get my mind off of my dream, Rainpaw thought as she padded up to Mistystream, she tried to lick her pelt rapidly so that she’d at least look a little presentable. “Hey! So who’s going on patrol with us?” She asked as she met the brown she-cat's pale blue gaze. -Rainpaw "Brackenleaf and Firepaw," replied Mistystream. "Skystar dosen't have time to train Firepaw, and she thought it would be good practice." She headed toward the entrance, calling to Brackenleaf as she went. They padded out of camp, Rainpaw and Firepaw behind, chatting, and she and Brackenleaf in front, traveling silently. -Mistystream Rainpaw glanced at Firepaw, “So! Whatcha think you’ll catch? I bet I’m gonna catch the biggest squirrel Skystar's ever seen!” Firepaw had a grin on her face now and said, “you do know your only like two moons in being an apprentice right?” Rainpaw narrowed her eyes. “So! That doesn’t matter! I know how to hunt!” Firepaw shrugged and said, “ well, good luck on that squirrel then, if you even find one as big as you are. Anyways, I think I’m gonna catch a few mice.” Firepaw turned back towards were the patrol was going. “ are we gonna hunt near the Skytree?” Rainpaw called towards Brackenleaf as he was leading the patrol. -Rainpaw "Yeah! Hey Mistystream! Shall we hunt near Skytree?" Brackenleaf asked. "Sure! Let's do it!" Replied Mistystream. "But make sure not to stray into SeaClan territory! Even thought they are our friends, we shouldn't push that boundary!" -Mistystream ((Just FYI, Brackenleaf is actually owned by... *drumroll*... MY DOG!! His name is Pretzel. ;) :D teehee Yes! This is the perfect place to hunt a big fat squirrel! Rainpaw thought as the patrol arrived at the tall tree, this was the second time Rainpaw has ever seen the big oak and it made her stomach tie in a knot when she looked up the tree, who’d want to climb that? She thought. BACK TO HUNTING RAINPAW! she scolded herself out of her own thoughts. She scented the morning air, it was something... a bird? Rainpaw tiptoed towards were the scent was fresher and saw the raven, it was a little bigger than her but she could take it. Okay, Rainpaw remember what you were taught! Rainpaw closed her eyes to remember. She went to a crouch and clawed the earth underneath her paws and when the black bird leaned over to peck at the ground she jumped. -Rainpaw Mistystream padded though the undergrowth near Skytree. She was heading towards the river, wanting to fish some. She jumped down onto the bank, being careful not to let her shadow fall on the water. But another shadow loomed behind her. She scented something... A badger! "Mouse dung!" She hissed, whirling around and making for the nearest tree. -Msitystream A black bird hung from Rainpaws jaws as she tried not to drag the raven she’d caught. The bird was a little bigger than her and she struggled to keep it in front of her paws but stumbled over its tail feathers as she yanked it up. As she arrived near the roots of the Skytree she saw Firepaw grooming herself. She glanced up to see the black bird in the small grey apprentices mouth and paused. “How did you manage to catch that?” She asked a, little shock in her voice. “Training. Like all apprentices.” Rainpaw answered as she dropped the massive bird on top of the small finch that scented of Firepaw. Rainpaw glanced back at Firepaw. She had licked her paw and wiped her muzzle. “What?” She asked. “Oh, noth-” Rainpaw paused as she heard faint yowling. “Did you hear that?” She asked the ginger apprentice in front of her. She looked unamused. “Hear what?” She looked at her, disbelief trickled in her blue eyes. “I thought... never mind.” Rainpaw drew away from Firepaw and trotted through the forest, scenting and waiting for prey. -Rainpaw As soon as Rainpaw came back to the Skytree empty-pawed she sat there licking her tail. “Nothing?” Firepaw asked as she stretched herself. Rainpaw didn’t reply. Then there was a loud yowling followed wit a sound of a breaking branch that Rainpaw knew that Firepaw heard. “What was that!?” She asked, her fur pricked up as the loud cracking of a branch had startled the two young apprentices. “I don’t know, we should go see!” Rainpaw mewed to Firepaw. “What if it’s something big?!” Firepaw said, eyes wide. “Ugh! Don't be a Scaredy-mouse! Come on!” Rainpaw dashed into the forest, fur bristling and fear trickling through her body as the two she-cats raced to see what made all of the commotion. -Rainpaw "Help!" Cried Mistystream as she dashed toward an elm tree. Why is it so hard to climb!? She would have to find another tree. Suddenly, Rainpaw and Firepaw burst through the undergrowth and turned on the badger. ''Great StarClan, No! They'll kill themselves! ''-Mistystream Category:Clans